We are golden!
by Bulecelup
Summary: Indonesia berasa ingin mencekek leher Netherlands, sekarang juga. **Netherlands Holland /Indonesia!**


**Title: **We are golden!

**Characters: **Indonesia, Singapore, Netherlands/Holland.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance.

**Summary: **Indonesia berasa ingin mencekek leher Netherlands, sekarang juga. **Netherlands(Holland)/Indonesia!**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Di sore hari yang tenang, Indonesia dan Singapore sedang duduk anteng di dalam ruang tengah kediaman Indonesia. Kedua 'saudara' itu berbincang-bincang dengan hebohnya, topik apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sesungguhnya?

"Sebel, kenapa sih _Anime Festival Asia 2009_ harus di adain di negaramu, negaraku kan juga banyak yang suka anime! Lagipula; komunitas mereka tersebar hampir di seluruh pelosok pulau!" Indonesia menggerutu, pemuda berambut pendek acak-acakan, berkulit sawo matang, dan bermata hitam bagai biji kedelai itu nampak tak rela _AFA 2009_(1) di adakan di tempat adiknya.

"Yah kak," Singapore cuman bisa mesem doang ngeliat ekspressi Indonesia yang nggak enak untuk di liat. "Aku juga nggak tau, mendadak mereka udah bikin aja tuh acaranya di tempatku..."

Indonesia mengeritkan kening, ngerasa semakin kesel kayaknya. "Tapi---tapi--- ada May'n pula dateng! Seiyuu-nya Sheryl Nome yang cakep itu tuh---!! Terus...terus...ada Hatsune Miku pula!!! Anggota K-on! Aaaargghhhh!!!"

Singapore lagi-lagi cuman bisa nampangin wajah mesem, dia tahu betul kalau kakaknya tuh rada-rada fanatik sama kebudayaannya si Kiku Jepang, ya cuman nggak usah sampe se-ekstreme begini dong...!!

Eh mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka secara kasar, bikin Singapore sama Indonesia jadi kaget.... lalu suara lengkingan seorang lelaki terdengar dari sana...

"Ohhhh Nesi~a!!!"

Sosok Netherlands yang tinggi dan tegap muncul. Mulut Indonesia teranga lebar, wajahnya menjadi merah seperti udang rebus dengan seketika. Singapore buru-buru nyiapin kamera yang emang khusus dia bawa untuk saat-saat seperti ini, demi kesenangan batin Fujoshi Malaysia ketika dia pulang nanti...

"Netherlands!" Indonesia sama sekali tak menyapa Netherlands dengan suara manis, seperti yang di lakukan oleh pemuda asing berambut pirang jabrik itu. "Ngapain kamu kesini!? Mau minta makan gratis lagi, hah!?"

"Aduh Nesia sayangku kok udah berasumsi yang buruk-buruk aja sih?" Kata Netherlands yang entah mengapa kok udah duduk di samping Indonesia aja.

Singapore buru-buru nyari _spot _yang bagus untuk memotret kedua negara _penjajah-dan-terjajah_ ini. Hasilnya bisa di jual mahal ke negara-negara lain, khususnya para negara perempuan. Apalagi Hungary... beh. Tambang emas....

"Eh tau nggak, aku baru tau lho..." Netherlands mengulurkan tangannya di belakang Indonesia, dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam rangkulannya. Membuat Indonesia jadi salah tingkah, tapi Netherlands yang ada adem ayem aja. Malah keliatan seneng tuh....

"Ta-Tau a-apa??" Indonesia ngomongnya kayak lagi nge-rap, gagap karena _salting _berada di deket Netherlands yang diam-diam (_masih_) dia sukai.

"Aku baru tau, kalau sebenarnya bendera Nasional kamu itu hasil dari motong bendera Nasional milikku, Nesia! (2)" seringai lebar terpampang di wajah Netherlands, tapi tidak di wajah Indonesia dan Singapore....kedua negara Asia itu kelihatan seperti habis ke giles bus.

"Yak ampun, segitunya kamu sayang sama aku ya, Nesia.... sampai-sampai memakai bendera Nasional aku sebagai lambang Negaramu... yah walaupun kamu ngerobek bagian yang biru, tapi kan tetep aja... duh aku ngerasa tersanjung!" Netherlands malah makin memeluk Indonesia, yang ada dia menerima jotosan dari negara kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu.

"Tersanjung Jidatmu!! Ya kan saat itu dalam situasi genting, udah nggak sempet mikirin model/lambang atau warna bendera Nasional milikku lagi! Makanya para pemuda-pemudiku menyarankan untuk merobek bendera milikmu dan menjadikannya bendera kebangsaan kami, gitu lho!" Indonesia sebisa mungkin mencari alasan ngeles yang masuk akal.

Netherlands diem sebentar sambil meraba-raba dagunya yang di pukul Indonesia, ternyata jotosannya cukup nggak enakin juga... yah masih mendinglah daripada jotosannya Germany, saat Netherlands secara tak sengaja memasuki daerah vital Italy... oke, itu sih permasalahan lain.

"Tapi Nesia..." Netherlands mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya, wajah ganteng yang super melas. Indonesia tentu tak akan dapat menolaknya. "Kamu sesungguhnya sayang kan, sama aku. Sampai-sampai merobek benderaku dan menjadikannya bendera milikmu..."

Singapore ketawa ngakak keras sekali di balik kameranya, warna mukanya Indonesia udah nggak jelas lagi merah apa hijau, ekspressi-nya juga kaga jelas di antara jijik dan nahan ketawa setan.

"Aku...aku akan membunuhmu." Malu habis-habisan, akhirnya Indonesia memilih jalan singkat. Dia langsung melompat ke arah Netherlands, menghasilkan mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. dan Indonesia mulai mencekik leher Netherlands sekuat yang dia bisa sambil memaki-maki dengan wajah merah. Walaupun kekuatannya sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Netherlands.

"Wohh!!!" Singapore siap siaga langsung memotret adegan brutal Indonesia-Netherlands yang entah mengapa dari kejauhan terlihat seperti Indonesia sedang mencoba untuk menggerayangi Netherlands.

Lain kali kalau dia datang berkunjung, dia tak akan lupa untuk membawa kamera video, biar lebih _asyik._

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **Dokkyun **** Heart!, **_by: Marina Inoue _ _Umineko naku koro ni_)

(1) AFA 2009, Anime Festival Asia. Baru kemaren di selenggarain di Singapore, bintang tamu-nya keren mampus semua pula... May'n (_Sheryl Nome Macross Frontier_), Saki Fujita LIVE! (Hatsune Miku), K-on seiyuu, dan banyak yang lain... padahal kita tetanggaan, kok nggak dateng ke Indonesia yaa...*menangis tersendu-sendu*

(2) kejadian dimana pemuda Indonesia merobek bendera nasional Netherlands, dan mengibarkannya kembali dalam bentuk merah putih. Peristiwa ini juga dikenal sebagai pertempuran hotel Yamato Surabaya, dimana terjadi pula aksi Radio Pemberontakan oleh Bung Tomo yang terkenal.

**MATTGASM:** ... Gene Roddenberry, betapa cintanya aku padamu karena telah menjadi pencetus pair SLASH pertama di...di...DUNIA. *_mati dengan tenang_* Thanks for reading, sekarang saya mau kembali mengotori otak saya dengan Kirk/Spock _STAR TREK:TOS/2009_ pair jika anda semua tak keberatan...

**OMAKE!: **judul "We are golden!" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _MIKA_ dalam album yang berjudul yang berjudul sama pula.


End file.
